Point Made
by codexfawkes
Summary: "When the hell did ya turn so gorram frigid?" Jayne spat frustration lacing every syllable as his feet hit deck plating. River whirled on him her eyes blazing angrily. "Me! You honestly think I'm the wrong one in this situation? Maybe you're right; maybe my heart has gone cold, to protect itself from you."
1. Chapter 1

Point Made

By Codexfawkes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss is boss.

AN: The quoted lyrics are written by SJ Tucker.

Jayne strode down the stairs leading to the lowest level of Serenity where the shower room and laundry facilities were. There was no set schedule for the shower; rule was if the door was shut wait half an hour. If it was still shut, go to the Captain. If it were open obviously, it wasn't in use. Seeing the door shut he cursed under his breath and was about to turn back toward the stairs when he heard a voice. "Come on River spill. Tell me why." Kaylee's voice rang out, loud and clear. "I'd think it was obvious." River's voice answered softer muffled by running water. _Now_ he was curious as to why Kaylee would be in there talkin at River while she showered. "I get why ya got one, hell I got three myself and one of 'em I bought _after_ Simon and I got together, though that was really more for both of us." Kaylee said. "Don't want to _know_." River complained sounding disgusted. If this were leadin where he thought it was Jayne agreed with her whole-heartedly.

"Anyway, I get you buyin a vibe. We all need a bit a help sometimes, but why were you callin out for_ Jayne_ when you fell?" Kaylee asked sounding confused. Jayne froze, lil crazy had been sexin herself up with one a those vibratin things and callin for _him_? Damn if that didn't sound all kinds a hot. "Kaylee, I'd really rather not…" River trailed off sounding embarrassed. "Come on we're best friends ain't we? Close as sisters, we should be able to talk about this stuff." Kaylee responded. "He's…shuai. I mean you've seen him work out with his shirt off. Gods Kaylee the things that man can do. When we helped Inara's friend at the whorehouse, I accidently read the one he was with, if even half of her memories were accurate _ai ya_." River said her voice tinged with lust.

Jayne felt a grin spreading over his face. So he'd been getting her hot for a while then, huh? This was _real_ interesting. "Mei mei, I got no doubt that Jayne can make any woman fall in all sorts a ways, but sweetie I'm just worried you might be thinkin on him as more than eye candy. And much as I like Jayne, always have, there's a reason I never did nothin with him." Kaylee told her sounding serious. Jayne flinched at her words. He'd long since gotten over his crush on her, but hearing Kaylee flat out say she never wanted him stung. "Why? I know he wanted you." River asked curious. "Cause he ain't a permanent kinda man. As much as I can do casual for a spell, what I always really wanted was _love_. What I got with Simon, what Zoe and Wash had. You _ain't_ a casual kind a girl River, and I'm worried if you get feelings for him other than lust well, you're just askin to get your heart broke sweetie." Kaylee cautioned. "Don't worry Kaylee; I just like looking at him." River assured her but something in her voice made both Jayne and Kaylee pause. "Oh honey, it's too late ain't it?" Kaylee asked sadly. Jayne stood in the silent hall gob smacked, River had feelin's for him; real lovin type feelings. Jayne heard Kaylee moving toward the door and ducked into the laundry room, hiding in the shadows.

River stood in the shower letting the water cascade over her as Kaylee finally left. Damn her for being so perceptive. It wasn't as if River_ wanted_ to have feelings for him. She and Jayne had formed a tentative friendship in the wake of Mr. Universe's moon and in the past year had settled into a comfortable groove. River never asked to start missing him when he wasn't in the room, or to develop the mad desire to drag him to the floor and kiss him senseless. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by loud angry ones from nearby. 'Damn Kaylee, who's she think she is warnin River off me like that. Sayin I ain't a permanent kinda man. Just cause I didn't see no future with _her_ don't mean I can't have somethin real with my lil crazy girl. I can do permanent. Hell if Wash can do it, and the stupid foot-eatin doc I sure as hell can. Ain't like I don't want me a wife, tried to bargain for Saffron or whatever the gorram hell her name is. Be right shiny to have a missus. River's just the right kinda shiny, can kick my ass for one. Is real smart, good cook now she ain't crazy. Knows bout weapons, hell ain't nothin bout her that I _can't _love. That settles it, I'm gonna marry River. Then we'll see who's permanent like.'

River slumped against the wall as the invading thoughts moved away. This was bad, so very very bad. She quickly turned off the water, pulled on her robe, gathered her things, and sprinted to her room. As soon as she was dressed, she rushed to Inara's shuttle, urgently knocking. Mal opened the door looking a bit put out at having been interrupted until he saw the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Nothing you can help with, I need to speak to Inara. _Female things_." She said dropping her gaze and pretending to be embarrassed. "_Oh_, okay well I'll just leave you to that. Um, 'Nara I'll see you later." He said blushing and ducking out of the shuttle. River practically dived through the door and quickly locked it behind her. "Mei mei what's wrong? Why did you just lie to Mal?" Inara asked concerned. "Jayne's going to ask me to marry him." River blurted out. Inara fell onto the couch in shock. River sat across from her wringing her fingers in distress. "Okay, why don't you start at the beginning." Inara said after a long moment. River quickly explained about Kaylee walking in on her and the resulting interrogation followed by the loud thoughts of the man who'd clearly heard everything they'd said about him.

"Normally I'd never share someone else's thoughts with you or anyone but, Inara what am I going to do? I do _actually_ have feelings for him, it's not logical but I do. Now he's going to pursue me, try to get me to _marry_ him but only to prove a point. To prove to Kaylee and everyone else that he is capable of more than just whoring." River said bitterly. "He did think specifically about the different things he likes and could very well love about you." Inara pointed out. "I don't want to be a point he's making. If he wants to try and be together it should be about us, what we both _feel_ not proving he's the permanent kind." River retorted.

"So tell him that. Tell him until he can honestly say the only reason he's trying to be with you is because he wants to be, nothing will happen between you." Inara advised. "That will likely make him try even harder." River pointed out. "Eventually one of three things will happen, he'll give up, you'll give in or he'll develop real feelings for you." Inara reasoned. "I'm so confused. Part of me wants him to try, to have him chase me so I can let myself be caught. The rest of me doesn't want him to even attempt it because of the high probability of limping away from this with a broken heart." River confessed. Inara stood and walked over to River before sitting beside her and pulling the younger woman into a hug.

River spent the rest of the day avoiding Jayne. She had no idea how to deal with what he was planning, but she knew it was going to be hard to turn him down. Hours later River walked into the galley where everyone except Kaylee was already gathered around the table. Jayne looked up at her with a small crooked smile and pushed her chair out inviting her to sit by him. Her brain ordered her feet to walk to Kaylee's regular chair. Her feet on the other hand seemed content to ignore that order and took her directly to Jayne's side, weakly returning his smile as she took her seat. River felt a spike of pity from Inara and ducked her head wishing she'd been strong enough to resist. Moments later the mechanic bounced into the room and joined the table. As soon as Kaylee settled, people began dishing out food for themselves. River saw Jayne pick the softest piece of bread and place it enticingly on her side of his plate, even going so far as to nudge it towards her, clearly inviting River to steal it. River looked from the bread to Inara, her eyes pleading for guidance only to find barely controlled amusement in the ex-companions eyes. River squared her shoulders and resolutely ignored the tasty looking bread on Jayne's plate and took her own out of the breadbasket. She could feel his confusion at her rejection of his offering only to feel his mood suddenly lighten.

A few minutes later River felt a quick movement to her right and looked over at Jayne to find him munching on the piece of bread she'd taken from the basket while the larger, softer piece he'd left so temptingly on his plate was now on her own. No power in the verse could have prevented the smile from spreading across her face as she reached for the bread, noting the grin and wink he sent her way as she took the first bite. Just as nothing could stop the same bread from turning to ash in River's mouth when she heard Inara's snort of amusement. River's eyes snapped to Inara, then Jayne and finally to Kaylee her stomach rolling. 'Not for me, it's all a show for her.' River's mind screamed at her. All eyes were suddenly drawn to River as she jumped to her feet, her chair clattering to the floor, her hands clasped over her mouth before she darted out of the room. Simon found her in the bathroom of the passenger dorms getting sick in the toilet. He quickly stepped to her side and gathered her long hair in his hands, keeping it out of her face as dry heaves wracked her small frame.

After what felt like an eternity, her body stopped spasming and River collapsed exhausted to the floor. River heard the toilet flush then Simon's voice assuring her he'd be right back. River slowly climbed to her feet, her legs shaking from the effort as she leaned against the sink. Simon re-entered the bathroom silently handing her toothpaste and a toothbrush before stepping out again. She smiled weakly and went about cleansing her mouth of the horrid taste. River tensed, sensing Jayne's presence before hearing his voice. "She okay doc?" he asked sounding concerned. "I'm not sure. She's stopped vomiting and is brushing her teeth but is pale and shaky. Without knowing what caused her sudden illness I'm at a loss." Simon told him. "Could it a been the bread? Or maybe the protein mash?" Jayne asked. "It could have been either, but I doubt it if only because of the speed in which the symptoms came on." Simon replied. River finished brushing her teeth and walked slowly to the door. The only thing she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and sleep. River nodded at them before trying to cross the hall to her room.

"Wait River, I want you to come to the infirmary for some tests." Simon said grasping her arm gently. River shook her head mutely, an involuntary blush creeping up her cheeks, her eyes flicking to Jayne. Suddenly his crooked grin was back, though now tempered by concern. "River, I need to find out what made you sick. You could have contracted something contagious off ship. I need to know what I'm dealing with." Simon protested. "I'm fine." She argued shortly. "No you ain't ni zi; you're shakin like a leaf." Jayne said elbowing Simon to the side before sweeping River into his arms, one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. River instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close to his chest. She felt his approval of her close contact and forced herself to remember it was all part of proving to Kaylee he could be what she wanted. Jayne carried her into the infirmary laying her down on the exam table, releasing her from his arms but staying by her side.

River stared at her hands, lacing them tightly together as Simon moved around gathering instruments. Jayne's large hands suddenly invaded her field of vision, forcing her hands apart and taking her left in his own. "I know you hate it in here, reminds you of them blue hands and everythin they did to you, but hurtin your hands ain't gonna help. Just squeeze on me instead." He told her softly. River closed her eyes, tears flooding them as she tried to control her breathing. By the time Simon reached her side, River had gotten her emotions under control and wordlessly offered her arm to her brother so he could draw blood. If Simon wondered about her death grip on Jayne's hand, or the fact that the merc was even still there to have a grip _on_, he didn't articulate it. After a long thirty minutes of tests and questions, he allowed Jayne to carry River back to her room.

After getting her settled under the covers, Jayne moved to sit on the end of the bed and keep her company. "You don't have to stay, I'm just going to get some sleep." River said softly. "I don't mind, I'll just sit here 'til you fall asleep." Jayne offered. River swallowed the urge to either yell at him to leave or to drag him into bed with her. She honestly wasn't sure which would make her feel better. River laid back and closed her eyes willing herself to fall asleep. Twenty long minutes later, she was ready to scream. "Please just leave, I'm never going to fall asleep with you sitting there." River begged keeping her eyes shut. She felt Jayne get off the bed, but instead of retreating toward the door, his footsteps and presence came closer. River's eyes flew open as the covers were flipped off of her. She couldn't seem to speak or resist as he toed off his boots, took off his holster coiling it neatly and placing it on the floor in easy reach of the bed. He then picked her up and laid himself down on his side bringing her with him, spooning her body from behind. His long legs bent, cradling her thighs as one arm snaked under her head and the other draping over her waist after tugging the covers up over them.

"What…what are you doing?" River asked softly trying not to enjoy the feel of being in his arms. "Help'n you fall asleep." His deep voice rumbled. "Jayne you really, you don't have to do this. You can go, I'm fine, honest." She pleaded. "You ain't gotta be embarrassed ni zi, don't bother me none that you got sick. Took care a me when I got that flu thingy few months back. Just relax, I ain't goin nowhere." He assured her his fingers making soothing circles on her stomach. Despite her brain telling her she had to make him leave her body relaxed easily in his arms and soon she was drifting off to sleep, his deep breathing and the sound of his heartbeat soothing her tumultuous mind.

When River awoke the following morning, she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that Jayne wasn't there. After dressing for the day, she headed for the bridge, taking the long way around and avoiding the galley. River knew she couldn't avoid Jayne indefinitely but hoped to be able to do so long enough to formulate a plan to stop this marriage train in its tracks. It was bad enough that he knew how she felt about him, but for Jayne to take advantage of that to impress Kaylee was awful even if he didn't realize that's what he was doing.

River felt a spike of anger shoot through her at the idea, as she dropped into the co-pilots seat. Despite over a year having passed, she still didn't feel right sitting in Wash's seat. His dinosaurs remained in place and she knew for a fact each member of the crew periodically played with them. Each person except River thinking they were the only one. Playing with the dinos was the only time she felt right sitting in his chair. Mal took his shifts there and Zoe often brought their daughter to sit in her father's chair, to feel closer to him. Other than that, it was strictly a dino playtime chair. River checked their course and made a few adjustments before re-engaging the autopilot. Deep in the black there was little for her to do. Moving to Wash's chair she picked up the stegosaurs and the raptor, marching them across the console to each other.

"Stegosaur, you have taken a great risk revealing yourself to me. Rex the Mighty believes he has vanquished you." The raptor said. "Yes Rivtor, the risk is great but the hour of our triumph is nearly upon us. Soon we will rally the people to our cause and rout this brutal dictator who sits upon his throne of lies." Stegosaur replied. "Do not under estimate Rex, for his is an evil laugh straight from the special hell. Talking at the theater is only one of his vices." Rivtor warned. "Fear not my friend for the Tyradactles have joined our cause. Not even Rex the Mighty can take the sky from me." Stegosaur cried. River felt Simon approaching and quickly replaced the figures before hurrying back to her seat. Mere seconds after she sat down her brothers head came through the door, quickly followed by the rest of him.

"There you are. When you didn't come to breakfast I was concerned. How are you feeling this morning?" Simon asked taking a seat in the extra chair behind her causing River to turn and face him. "I'm fine, not a twinge." River replied. "I admit to being a bit stumped as to why you suddenly became ill last night. No one else has shown symptoms and all your tests have come back negative. I was wondering if it might not have been emotional. I noticed _Jayne_ was acting strangely solicitous. Carrying you about, holding your hand while you were in the infirmary and even holding you until you fell asleep. River, is there something you need to tell me? About you and Jayne?" he asked concerned. For a moment, she wanted to tell him, to just blurt it all out and let her brother fix things for her.

As much as River yearned to confess all, she knew she couldn't do it. If Simon or Kaylee found out about Jayne and how he really felt it would tear their little family apart. Mal would likely kick Jayne off Serenity just to avoid problems. River didn't think she could live with herself if she was the one to inflict such pain onto the people she cared about, again. "I'm not really sure what you mean Simon. He was concerned, but nothing's going on between us." River assured him. Simon didn't look convinced but let the subject drop. "I want you to take it easy today, don't push yourself and if your symptoms come back let me know." Simon told her standing up. "I will, don't worry ge ge I'm fine." River replied. Simon patted her shoulder and left the bridge.

A few minutes later Inara appeared closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked sitting in Wash's seat. "Alright, my stomach is much improved." River answered sensing this was not the main question the woman had come to ask. "I noticed that not long after you ran from the room Jayne _also_ disappeared and wasn't seen for the rest of the night." Inara mentioned casually. "He came to check on me. Then he carried me to the infirmary, held my hand during the needle portion of the evening, carried me back to my room and…_cuddled me_ until I fell asleep." River confessed in a rush. Inara felt shock flood her body at this latest bit of information. "Cuddled? Jayne? Jayne Cobb?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, he took my reluctance to have him stay for embarrassment about getting sick. I tried to get him to leave but instead he laid down with me, cuddled me in his arms and rubbed my stomach. I tried to make myself reject him but it was so comfortable I fell asleep. Inara please, you can't let me be alone with him. With the way I feel about him, plus Jayne's determination to win me over I seem helpless to ignore it. I feel everything, I can't not. He's overwhelming me and I don't know if I can keep him at arm's length." River pleaded. "I wish I understood why you were attracted to him in the first place." Inara told her.

Mal was walking up the crew corridor headed for his bunk when he noticed the door to the bridge was shut. Mal frowned, he'd told River not to shut the door and here it was closed. It wasn't like her to disobey him. He climbed the steps intent on opening the door and chastising her, freezing instead as he heard Inara's voice coming through the crack it had been left open. "I honestly am at a loss as to how anyone could _truly_ be attracted to him. I'll grant he certainly is nice to look at, but he's beyond exasperating. His overconfidence in his abilities is going to get someone killed one of these days and he's never been the most intelligent man. Of course, I still care about him as much as I care about any of you, we are family after all, but really River of all the people to develop a crush on. I thought you had more sense than that." Inara said not unkindly. "Since when does love make sense?" River challenged. Pain lanced through Mal as Inara's words hit the bull's-eye on his chest. Was that _really_ what she thought of him? Mal turned and slowly descended the stairs before kicking open his bunk. If that's how she felt fine. 'Nara could just get her high falutin ass off his boat next land fall, he was done.

River gasped her eyes going wide in horror. "No!" she cried. "Mei mei, what's the matter?" Inara asked concerned quickly moving to her side. "Mal heard what you said about Jayne, thought you were talking about him. _So much pain_, he's giving up on you. Planning to leave you on Beaumonde." River told her miserably. Inara pulled back as if stung, shock and confusion on her lovely face. "The hell he is." Inara declared after a long moment her eyes blazing. "I didn't survive operatives, Miranda, Reavers and the destruction of everything I believed in only to give up before we really tried. If Malcolm Reynolds thinks he's going to shut me out he is sorely mistaken." Inara swore squaring her shoulders before marching off the bridge.

Mal looked up from his pacing as his hatch was kicked open with a loud bang and Inara descended like an avenging angel. She strode toward him, eyes blazing, jaw set with determination. Mal instinctively backed away from the force of nature that was a truly pissed off Inara Serra. Gone was the elegant, controlled companion leaving only the woman behind. Mal's back hit the wall as he ran out of space to retreat. "**You** are _the most_ stubborn, _infuriating_ man I have _ever_ met. When it comes to danger with insurmountable odds, you charge in head first with _barely_ a thought. Yet with anything personal you move slower than an _aldiveran sea slug_. Well _I'm finished_ do you hear me? I am **done** tip toeing and dancing around. I am _finally_ going to tell you _exactly_ how I feel about you Malcolm Reynolds." Inara ranted at him, her dark eyes snapping with fire. Mal barely had time to think before she acted. Inara grabbed two handfuls of hair and yanked him down toward her, kissing him with over three years of pent up passion. Shock, heat, relief and love flooded Mal as he responded to the woman in front of him, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her against him.

River sat on the bridge grinning at the emotions pouring out of Mal's bunk. "It's about time." She commented to the dinos as she engaged the autopilot and headed toward the engine room. She was sure Kaylee's sunshine would help block out the captain and Inara.

Jayne headed up the steps to the bridge intent on seeing how River was doing, only to find it empty. Walking back through the ship he didn't see her anywhere. Finally he headed toward the engine room only to be stopped by Kaylee's voice again. "Come on spill, tell me what happened to put that dreamy smile on your face." Kaylee encouraged. "Nope, not ready to be revealed." River responded happily. "Aw come on, give." Kaylee pleaded. "Sorry but I can't. I'm just…" she trailed off humming happily. Cocky grin firmly in place Jayne ducked into the room. "There you are crazy girl, how are you feelin this morning?" he asked leaning against the doorframe. "Better thank you, did you sleep well?" she asked politely. "Slept real good, how 'bout you darlin?" he returned softly with an intimate edge to his voice. Kaylee watched curious as River flushed under Jayne's gaze.

"My night was most restful, thank you." River replied her eyes locked on his. "Somethin you need Jayne?" Kaylee asked. "Nope, just thought I'd see how River was feelin." He answered keeping his gaze on River. River tensed, suddenly reminded of why she was resisting Jayne. River dropped her eyes to the floor and headed toward the door. "I should get back up to the bridge, see you both later." She said darting out of the room. "What was that all about?" Kaylee asked mystified. "Ain't sure yet, it's getting clearer though." Jayne replied turning to follow River. "Jayne wait, you ain't thinkin on messin around with River are you? I think on you like a brother and all, but Jayne she ain't got a bit of experience with men. Don't think she's even been kissed. River, ain't what you're used to." Kaylee cautioned. "You know we're family Kay, and I respect your thoughts on stuff. But how I'm feelin for River, well that's 'tween me an River." He said before leaving the room.

River sat on the bridge, eyes shut tight trying not to feel. "Please God, make a stone." She prayed trying desperately not to get lost in the feelings of desire and pleasure emanating from Mal's bunk. Inara was projecting and River could feel the mouth, hot and wet on her breast. The hand sure and confident stroking between her trembling thighs. Even though she knew they were Inara's feelings and that the sensations were technically being created by Mal, behind her eyelids she only saw Jayne. River's eyes popped open when a heavy hand dropped onto her shoulder. "You alright there darlin? You're flushed an breathin hard." Jayne asked looking concerned. "Yes, just feeling a lot right now." She gasped resisting the urge to tug his hand down onto her breast. "From me or in general like?" he asked curious.

River opened her mouth to answer when her body went rigid, a low keening sound erupting from her throat, her hips bucking as they both heard Inara call out to Mal and Buddha. Jayne squatted down in front of her, holding each of her hands as he looked up at her. "Ai ya girl, did…did you just _fall_ cause a them two?" he asked in awe. "That's…never happened before, never been so intense. Guess they shouldn't have waited so long." She joked weakly. "But you've felt stuff like that before?" he asked fascinated. "From Wash and Zoe, but not so strong. Inara has such control of her emotions that when she lets go…" River explained regaining control of herself. "I should leave the bridge, they…well things aren't over yet and I really don't want to think on Mal like that." River explained. Jayne's eyes narrowed in annoyance as if her mentioning Mal suddenly made the situation _not_ so interesting. He stood pulling her up with him, before releasing one hand and heading for the door. "Where are we going?" she asked warily. "Cargo bay, getting you nice and far away from 'em." Jayne replied tugging her gently toward the door.

Simon walked into the cargo bay following the sound of his sister's laughter. He saw her and Jayne sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. River was laughing while a grinning Jayne told her some sort of story. "We finally get back into dry clothes and decide instead a turnin up the heat we're gonna light a fire. So we're pilin wood that were stacked up all pretty like with this white bark still on it, in the fireplace. Sam's girl, Donna I think her name was, is hoverin all worried sayin she don't think this is a good idea. Sam's goin on 'bout how we're outdoorsmen, we know what we're doin and all. We get the fire lit and after a minute or so smoke starts comin outta the chimney at us. Donna's askin did you open the flue, Sam's goin on that the wood musta been wet, meanwhile the smokes getting thicker. I'm tellin him we best put it out before the smoke alarms go off and wakes my folks. All a sudden Sam's readin this little sign on the mantle we hadn't noticed. Tells us the damned flue were welded shut fifty years before. Just as he says this the alarm goes off blastin everyone outta bed and I come face to face with my pissed off pa. He demands to know what the hell's happenin and I just looked at him all innocent like and said, 'remember how you told me not to wake you unless the house was on fire?'." Jayne related sending River into fits of laughter.

Despite what people tended to think Simon was only bad at relationship queue's relating to himself. No matter what she'd said that morning, it was clear River and Jayne were bonding. Jayne was pursuing his sister, and she didn't want to admit it for some reason. He sincerely doubted his or anyone else's likely bad reactions were what was causing her to hesitate. Either she sensed he wasn't as sure as he appeared or she feared her own inexperience would be a hindrance. Because no matter how things changed one thing he knew was his sister, and it wasn't a lack of attraction on her part.

That night everyone sat around the dinner table waiting for Mal and Inara to appear. Simon was happily listening to Kaylee talk about rewiring something he'd never heard of, River was sitting across from Jayne with baby Thea between her and Zoe helping the first mate keep the little one occupied until everyone was at the table. Jayne was alternating between making silverware dance to get Thea to laugh and trying will the stragglers into the room so they could eat. When Mal and Inara finally appeared, looking tired, but grinning like fools, Jayne opened his mouth to comment only to have whatever he was going to say come out a yelp when River kicked him in the calf. "Ow! Damn woman, ain't got no cause to be kickin me." He complained with a scowl. "Say what you were about to and a bruised leg will be the least of your problems." She said softly.

Zoe stifled a grin keeping her attention on her daughter. Mal held out Inara's seat, grinning when she caressed his arm as she sat down. "Thank you." She murmured with an intimate smile only for him. Jayne again opened his mouth to comment and River kicked him again. "Gorram it River! I'm startin to think you only sat over there so's you could kick me." He groused. "There are a number of advantages to sitting here." River teased. "Inara, could you do me a favor?" Zoe asked casually as she spooned protein into Thea's mouth. "Certainly, what it is?" Inara asked happily. "Next time you take to praying to Buddha in the captain's quarters, could you make sure it ain't overlapping with naptime. Thea had a heck of a time falling…asleep with all that active praying going on." She said smirking at the reddening couple. Jayne snorted trying to hold in his laughter for a moment before dissolving into a pile of mirth, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

The others soon joined in as Inara buried her face in Mal's shoulder and he grinned into her hair unwilling to be embarrassed. As the laughter died down Jayne turned his attention to River. "Hey, how come you didn't kick Zoe?" Jayne questioned a little annoyed. "Zoe was far more subtle in her comments than you were going to be. Secondly Mal won't shoot Zoe, you on the other hand, if I'd let you voice either of those thoughts you'd be in the infirmary or the airlock right now." River explained smiling. Jayne regarded her for a moment, considering her words before nodding with a wry grin. "Probably true at that. You gonna keep me in line, make sure don't stick my foot in it?" he teased. "Should have figured you liked getting beat up on by lil' girls." Mal snarked. "Well we can't all get off on being yelled at." Simon blurted out surprising everyone including himself. Kaylee started to giggle and soon they were all laughing again, even Inara.

By the time they'd made landfall on Beaumonde three days later Mal had all but moved into Inara's shuttle. The crew approved of the soundproofing and with them being further away from River, she was able to focus on people closer to her and not get swept away in their passion. Jayne had been spending more time seeking her out, and without Inara to help keep her focused River was having a hard time keeping him at arm's length. Inara was naturally focused on Mal and their new relationship. That combined with River's reluctance to share the situation with anyone else, left her trying to cope on her own.

Jayne stood slumped against the wall bored, half listening to Simon argue with Mal over bringing River on the met with Fanty and Mingo. The doc was worried about the twins recognizing his sister from the Maidenhead. Not that he didn't have a right to, but given the disguise Inara had put together he figured they wouldn't have a clue she was the same woman. "I ain't arguin about this no more doc, she's comin to the meet end of story." Mal told him firmly his expression and tone of lost patience silencing the doctor. Jayne heard boots on the catwalk and looked up to see River at the top of the stairs. "Wo de ma." He said getting the attention of Simon and Mal causing them to look up as well. River wore a chin length honey blonde wig, had her lips painted red, and kohl around her eyes making them look almost black. A lace up brown leather vest with no shirt underneath was molded to her curves, showing off a bust line that was a bit rounder than Jayne had realized was under those baggy dresses and sweaters. The tight tan pants clung to her lithe frame, a holster slung low on her hips weighing them down just enough to reveal a sliver of toned stomach.

Jayne stared up at her in awe, his mouth going dry at the sight of her. "See doc, ain't no one going to recognize your sister in that. Hell I barely recognize her." Mal said with strained cheer. "No, no mei mei you are not leaving the ship like that." Simon protested as she walked toward them a new swing in her hips. "I'm not your mei mei doc, I'm Sarita newest member of Mal's crew." River replied her voice now holding a soft rim accent something of a mix between Kaylee's and Jayne's. "Sarita huh, well I'm Jayne anything you need baby doll you just let me know." He said elbowing Mal and Simon aside to meet her on the floor. "Alright, let's not get crazy." Mal said whacking Jayne on the back of the head lightly. "I believe I already did that." River commented with a smirk. "Just don't do it again albatross, ain't got another disguise laid away." Mal teased gently tugging on the blonde wig. "River, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd wear the captains coat to this meeting." Simon pleaded. "Simon, chui ta mao gao pi gu*." River answered sweetly before looping her arm through Mal's and leading him off the ship with Jayne laughing behind them.

Mal led them to a small bar attached to a family restaurant called Ya Ji, though looking around the small shabby place he doubted the fare offered was actually a sumptuous meal. They walked into the bar, River now standing on Mal's left and just behind with Jayne two steps back on her right bringing up the rear. Spotting the twins in a large curved booth in the back they headed for them, Mal and River casually sliding into the booth followed by Jayne. "Well, well a new face on your crew. Don't tell me you replaced Zoe?" Fanty asked looking her over with obvious interest. "Zoe's with the ship, don't you worry about her. We lost a couple a crew in a Reaver attack last year, including Zoe's mister. This here is our new pilot Sarita, she's young but damned good. Takin to our line a work like a duck to water." Mal answered. "Sorry to hear that, didn't know him real well but Wash was a likable fellow." Mingo said with genuine sympathy.

"So the job?" Mal asked after an uncomfortable pause. "Yes, we need someone with your particular talents." Fanty told them with a smug smile. "There's a fellow on Greenleaf, owns a bar that as it turns out is sitting on a silver deposit." Mingo began with an identical smile. "We moved some of his cargo and got cheated on our cut of the profit. So we want you to steal his next shipment." Fanty continued. "Transports the silver in false bottoms of his special cider brew. The branded label on the silver barrels is different than the regular label in that the tree is mirror image. It's a subtle difference but it's there." Mingo finished. "And how are we supposed to tell the difference havin never seen the regular one in the first place?" Jayne asked. "This data stick contains all pertinent information, including the minimal security around the barn where the cargo is stored." Fanty replied easily, sliding the data stick to Mal. "How minimal?" River asked. "One camera watching the only entrance to the barn and a simple keypad entry lock love." Mingo answered grinning at her with a wink. Jayne gave him a dark look and shifted closer to River, his arm brushing hers.

Without thought River leaned against him, intensifying the contact and sending a clear signal to the brothers who suddenly looked disappointed. Mal looked at the frowning brothers and glanced at his crew not sure what he missed but not liking the cozy way his albatross was leaning against his merc. "Any specific time frame we're workin in?" Mal wanted to know. "Feel free to take it real leisurely and be back here with our cut in two weeks." Fanty said generously. "Twenty." Mal offered. "Fifty." Mingo replied. "Fifteen." River offered with a smirk. "That's not how this works little pilot." Mingo told her frowning in confusion that she lowered their cut percentage rather than raise it. "It does now, you try to squeeze us and we squeeze back." Mal stated with his most condescending smile. The twins looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to Mal. "Thirty, bottom line." They offered in tandem. River slid her foot closer to Mal and nudged his boot once, a prearranged signal letting him know the twins were being straight with him about the percent they'd take; just as her jumping into the conversation about the security let him know the job, itself was straightforward. "Deal." He said before shaking their hands. Business done they quickly wrapped things up and after a drink, Mal led his people back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were back in the black Jayne found River sitting on the bridge in her regular clothes, her bare feet tucked onto the chair as she rested her chin on her knees. "You liked my disguise." River commented as he sat down across from her. "Hell yeah, would a been even better without the wig." He told her with a leering grin. "Less effective though." She replied smiling back. "True enough, maybe you could wear it for me again sometime. You know when you don't gotta wear the wig." Jayne suggested. "Now why would I want to do that?" River asked with wide-eyed innocence he almost believed. Jayne stood and crossed the bridge leaning down to run a hand down her bare calf. "Cause I'm thinkin you want me to want you darlin, just like I'm standin here cause I do. And you wearin that en-ticin outfit once more shows me I'm right in our mutual wantin." He told her his voice low and deep sending shivers down her back and heat threading through her. Before River could form a response he was gone.

Late that night Jayne sat on his bunk putting the finishing touches on a letter to his folks when his hatch opened with a hiss. Shoving the letter onto his dresser as he stood, Jayne turned to confront whoever was invading his space when two pale feet appeared. His anger drained away as quick as it had flared and he sat back down, swinging his long legs up onto the mattress and leaning against the wall. When River stepped completely into view Jayne's breath caught at the picture she made. She wore a deep red halter style baby doll nightie, the lace of the bodice showing off her curves to better advantage than the leather had. The fabric flowed away from her body from the band of lace just below her chest and ended just low enough to be decent, however as she walked toward him the fabric parted showing off little matching panties. Her hair was curling and tumbling down her back, shining in the artificial light.

She didn't say a word as she moved toward him, pausing by his bed before climbing onto it and straddling his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Why do you want me Jayne?" River asked softly. "What do you mean why?" Jayne asked blinking in confusion. "Just that, I'd appreciate an honest answer please." She replied. "Cause your zheng mei, smart, deadly and funny as hell." He told her honestly his hands settling on her hips and tugging her closer. "The leather wasn't me." River said softly as he trailed a finger along the plunging neckline. "Like this better." Jayne answered before placing a soft kiss between her breasts. River slid her hands up and cupped his cheeks making him meet her gaze. "I don't want you to want me Jayne." She told him. Jayne opened his mouth to protest but snapped his mouth shut as she continued speaking. "I want you to love me. Me, not my clothes or my body or as an act of defiance. The day you can honestly tell me you love me is the day you can finish what we just started." River told him. Not letting go of her grip on him River leaned in and kissed him hard. Before he could even start to enjoy her kiss, River was off his lap and climbing the ladder. The hatched closed behind her leaving a bewildered Jayne alone and aching.

Over the next several days as they travelled from Beaumonde to Greenleaf Jayne pursued River and she let him. River flirted back, teasing him with looks and touches. It was impossible for the crew not to notice the shift between them and they weren't quite sure what to make of it. The women of Serenity resolved within themselves to stand back and see what happened. Inara and Kaylee were both worried about River getting hurt but both recognized she was better equipped than anyone else to know if Jayne meant her deliberate harm. Mal kept waiting for Simon to object, ready to back him up, yet he never did. The longer Mal waited for Simon to step in and it didn't happen he realized the window for rational objections had closed.

Jayne and River sat in the crash lounge, each of them seemingly involved with a book and gun magazine respectively. "Oh just ask," she prompted with a smirk nudging his leg with her foot. "On the bridge that day, when you done fell without anyone touchin you…"Jayne trailed off glancing around to make sure no one was listening. " Yessss?" River prodded teasingly. "Can you feel it when I'm thinkin on you, you know in my bunk?" he wanted to know. "Most of the time, yes, I mean to say I don't know how often you're thinking of me but I can usually at the end at least feel a burst of lust." River answered honestly a slight flush on her cheeks. "Well I asked cause I was wondering, if it were possible for say, me to be in my bunk thinkin on you really focused and loud like; then if you was in your bunk kinda dialed in on me, you think I could make you fall without you touchin anything?" Jayne wondered.

"I'm not sure, it's possible I suppose. The only way to know for sure would be to try it and see." River replied locking eyes with him. "You willin to do that? Have me think on you like that and you read it all deliberate like?" Jayne asked eagerly while desperately trying to keep his voice down. "I'm willing; I think the most difficult part for me would be the not touching part." River confessed at a whisper leaning closer to him. "You do that? Feel me touchin on myself while thinkin on you and touch your own self?" he whispered back grinning. River nodded, her lower lip captured between her teeth as her blush deepened. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Mal asked cheerfully, sitting across from them. "We were discussing whether or not the fact that my reading ability is hampered by physical distance, can be overcome by the subject proactively concentrating and projecting their neural patterns in a focused manner." River told him seriously, as she sat up straight. Mal stared at her blankly while Jayne smirked at him. "Yeah Mal, what else would we be talkin about?" Jayne asked leaning back in his seat.

Late that night River lay awake trying not to focus on Jayne or hope that he would instigate their little experiment. Closing her eyes River tried to relax, willing her muscles to release the tension she was feeling. 'River? Baby girl can you hear me?' Jayne's voice sounded softly in her head. A grin curled her mouth as River focused all her reading on the source of that voice and suddenly she could see him behind her eyelids. With perfect clarity, she could see Jayne laid out on his bed; this long muscular body completely bare one arm tucked under his head the other hand lying casually on his stomach. She could see his body stirring at the idea of her reading him like this, of being able to make her fall. His desire washed over her like a tide, sweeping over her body in a caress of pure heat. 'Now remember bao bei no touchin, not least 'til I can be there to enjoy the show.' Jayne's voice rumbled through her mind. River reluctantly folded her arms behind her head under her pillow, her breathing picking up as her thighs parted in anticipation.

Jayne drew a deep breath; she was focused on him he could tell. He felt a strange sort of tingling in the back of his head, almost as if there was a stream of cool air centered on the base of his skull. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, merely a strange new sensation. He figured it was because it was the first time she'd every focused solely on him. Jayne wondered vaguely if she did the same to someone else would they feel it too. Directing his thoughts back to the present, he began immersing himself in his favorite River fantasy.

River's breath caught as Jayne's bunk faded away and suddenly she was sitting on the edge of a pool of cool clear water. The grass beneath her naked body was soft and warm; sun shone overhead sparkling on the surface of the water. On the far side of the pool a small waterfall tumbled down over a series of stones sending ripples across the crystalline waters. All of this was absorbed as background information while her gaze was locked on Jayne standing waist deep in the spring. Jayne grinned down at her and crooked a finger at her, beckoning River into the water. River smiled at him and slid off the bank, the cool water caressing her skin as she moved toward him.

Simon lay on his bunk trying to sleep without Kaylee beside him. As a doctor, he completely understood that she was feeling delicate and wanted some space, as a boyfriend he hated sleeping without her. He sighed gustily and rolled over onto his side, folding his pillow under his head. Simon closed his eyes again, willing himself to relax enough to fall asleep when he heard a soft groan. His eyes popped open with a frown as he listened closely. Hearing nothing, he shook it off and closed his eyes again, almost as soon as they were closed another groan sounded. Simon opened his eyes and sat up listening intently, waiting to see if the groan repeated. This time the breathy sound was louder. Climbing to his feet Simon opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Crossing to River's door, he waited, wondering if she were dreaming or if something else was wrong. Now that he was closer Simon could hear that she was breathing hard, panting, and groaning. Frowning in concern Simon opened the door and in the dim light saw River writhing on the bed, her arms tightly clenching the pillow to her head. Simon rushed to her side and just as he was reaching to grab her arms, River's hips flew off the bed a moan of pure pleasure ripping from her throat. "_Jayne_." She moaned as her orgasm ripped through her. Simon jumped back, his face flaming as embarrassment flooded him at witnessing her dreaming like this. Hurrying out of her room, he slid the door shut and retreated to the infirmary. Maybe he'd just sleep in there.

The next morning Simon was sitting slumped sleepily at the table when River practically bounced into the room. Slipping into her usual seat next to Jayne, she flashed him a quick smile before dishing out a bowl of protein humming happily. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." Mal commented with a smirk. "I had a very satisfying night." River replied smiling sweetly at him. Simon choked on his protein, coughing harshly while Kaylee pounded on his back hovering in concern. With focus on Simon, no one noticed the look that passed between River and Jayne, a promise of heat and fulfillment.

Serenity touched down on Greenleaf just outside a small coastal resort town named New Providence. Mal decided the crew would head into the retail part of the town. The bar they were going to be hitting was conveniently close to where they would be picking up supplies. So he decided they could make a stop to get the lay of the land and have a meal. Once everyone had purchased what they needed, the crew headed to the Four Leaf Pub. As they walked in Kaylee pointed excitedly to a poster advertising a live band playing that night. The pub was somewhat crowded as they made their way to a long table in the back that would just fit them all. Everyone was pulling out chairs and setting down bags when River suddenly froze a look of shock on her face. "Riv?" Jayne asked glancing about concerned.

Before she could reply, a loud voice yelled out "River!" as a small blur shot past Jayne and hugged River. "Cameron!" River greeted pulling back to look at her friend. "Buddha I've missed you." Cameron said pulling back with a smile. In the next moment the crew got their first good look at the young woman River had greeted as Cameron. She was maybe an inch taller than River and only slightly rounder with equally long dark hair that was liberally streaked with blue and purple. She wore black leather boots with flame details, a short pleated skirt and a tight t-shirt emblazoned with a fairy hugging a cup of coffee. "River, get away from her. You're making a scene." Simon snapped from across the table.

"Same old Simon. I'm surprised you ever got him to leave the Core." Cameron snarked pulling a chair up to join them. The crew settled into chairs, Simon glowering at the new comer. "So, you wanna introduce us to your friend there Albatross?" Mal asked bemused. "Albatross?" Cameron asked confused. "Extremely long story." River deflected with a smile. "Everyone this is an old friend of mine from Osiris. Cameron, Simon, and I left the Core a few years ago. We crew on a transport as medic and pilot respectively. This is our Captain Mal, the first mate Zoe and her little one Thea. Kaylee here is the mechanic, Inara is co-pilot and financial officer, then last but not least is our security man Jayne." River introduced.

"What are you doing out here?" River asked grinning at her old friend. "My band is on tour, we're playing here tonight. You should sing with us, we'll do some of the old songs, the band knows them all." Cameron offered enthusiastically. "I don't think so Cameron." River refused gently. "Old songs?" Kaylee asked confused. "River and I studied with the same music teacher. I was taking singing and music lessons while River took dance, singing, and piano. She was always an over achiever." Cameron replied. "We were partnered by our voice coach, we started working together and became friends. Next thing I knew I'm helping Cameron figure out lyrics and writing songs with her." River explained. "I think it's a grand idea Albatross, you can sing with your old friend here and entertain the people while you're at it." Mal told her with a smile. River smiled back not needing to be a reader to see he meant to use the performance as a distraction. "If you're sure you won't need me tonight sir, I'd be glad to join the band for the night." River agreed getting a delighted hug from Cameron ignoring Simon glowering.

After they had finished lunch the crew headed back to the ship, River promising her old friend she'd be back early. Back on the ship Mal, Zoe, Jayne and River gathered to plan for the job. "Alright, while River and her friend entertain the crowd Zoe, Jayne and I will load up the mule then bring the cargo back here. Tross, what have you got for getting around the security?" he wanted to know. "The camera is hard wired to a source box, but it's an old model and easily hacked. I can hack it from the bridge and record a section of inactivity then set it up to loop just before you go in. Someone will need to be on the bridge to start the loop though. Originally I was thinking Kaylee could do that, but since I'll be part of the distraction you'll need her to override the keypad lock." River reported.

"You thinking Simon?" Zoe asked. "Yes, he's more than capable and my brother avoiding the bar is probably a good idea." River replied. "Right, so you, Kaylee, Jayne, and I will head for the bar. Simon will stay on the bridge waiting for my signal and Inara will stay with Thea. While you do your thing we slip out and signal Simon. He starts the loop, Zoe comes in the mule while Kaylee overrides the keypad. Once she's done Kaylee goes back in while we load the mule. We lock everything back up, Zoe comes back to the ship and we return to the bar. Zoe once you get back here have Simon cut the loop then help you hoist the mule with the cargo still on board. We'll unload once we're out of atmo. Tross why don't you go fill in Kaylee on the plan." Mal said as Simon walked into the galley. "Doc, we're going to need you tonight." Mal told him as River took the opportunity to slip out.

River was glad for the excuse to get out of the kitchen and away from the turmoil that was swirling around from her brother, happily making her way to the engine room where Kaylee was installing some new parts. Well new to them anyway. "Kaylee? Mal wants me to let you know he's going to need you for the job tonight." River said walking into the room. "Really? Well hurry up and tell me the story about Cameron and Simon so you can fill me in on the job." Kaylee said plopping down on the floor with a grin. River smiled back at her and sat across from her leaning against the wall. "There isn't much to tell. When I was thirteen I didn't really have any friends, except Simon and even then, he was away at Medcad. That all changed when I met Cameron. She was like no one I had ever met before. She wore outlandish clothes, played crazy games and was always making up songs. Cameron told me I was going to be her best friend, and we were. For months, we were thick as thieves. Simon was happy for me at first until he actually met Cameron." River told her.

"Why, what happened?" Kaylee wanted to know. "Simon found out Cameron is sly. She's a very touchy feely kind of person. She likes to hug and cuddle and would randomly pounce tickling me. Cameron also likes to kiss people. Simon saw her kiss me and well he panicked." River told her. "That don't make any kind a sense. Why would he freak over a simple little kiss? Unless she was examinin' your tonsils or somethin?" Kaylee asked with a laugh. "No it was more sisterly than anything else, but all he saw was this weird sly girl kissing his sister. He became convinced that she was going to lead me to a severe loss of innocence." River chuckled. "It don't seem like Simon to be that hostile if nothin happened." Kaylee insisted. "The more he tried to get me to stop being friends with her the more I hung on to her. We got closer, started dating mostly to tick my brother off, well as much as thirteen year olds date. The only thing we ever really did was make out a little. My mother walked in on us kissing once, and she had a royal fit. Started screaming about reputation and kicked Cameron out of the house. Simon never quite accepted that I did what I wanted to. It was the basic protective big brother response to his little sister having her first romance. That Cameron was a girl only made it worse. He couldn't wrap his head around me kissing a girl, it was easier to call me a victim and blame Cameron." River explained shaking her head.

After dinner River went to the bridge and hacked into the bar's security system, and went about recording the footage they would need to fool the security watching the camera. Just as she was finishing Simon came onto the bridge. "Mal said I'm hacking something?" he asked standing behind her. "No, it's already hacked. All you need to do is wait for Mal to give you the go signal over the comm then flip this switch to start the looped recording of the barn door with nothing near it. Once they've gotten the cargo away and Zoe is on her way back here he'll send the all clear and you turn it off then meet her in the cargo bay to hoist the mule out of the way with the barrels still on board." River explained showing him what switch then standing. "Wait we need to talk about Cameron." Simon said taking hold of her arm. "We really don't, it was years ago Simon and after tonight I'll likely never see her again. Let it go." She replied shaking him off. "River…" he tried again. " The captain is waiting for me, I don't have time to get into this with you right now." She said trying not to let her annoyance show. Simon nodded and sat in her chair with a sigh.

River quickly hurried to her bunk and changed into the outfit she'd put together that she knew would be Cameron approved. Wiggling into the short black kilt style skirt, the red tank top and her boots. Putting her hair up in two buns on the top of her head, she hurried back up the ladder and down to the cargo bay. Jayne looked up as River clattered down the stairs to join them and leered appreciatively at her clothing. River flashed him a smile as she moved toward Kaylee. "Isn't that a bit…short albatross?" Mal asked with a frown. "I'm supposed to be distracting remember?" River reminded him with a smirk. "Girl you are all manner of distractin." Jayne complimented. Mal shot him a warning look before turning to Zoe. "I'll give the signal as soon as it's time to head our way." He reiterated. "Yes sir." Zoe agreed with the ghost of a smile on her face. "Alright, let's move out people there's crime to be done." Mal said leading Kaylee, Jayne and River out of the ship.

As soon as they walked into the pub, Cameron was tugging River off to meet with the band in back. Mal chose a table near the door and they sat down ordering a round of drinks. Fifteen minutes later the owner of the bar was announcing the band as they trotted on stage. The band was clearly popular because the people crowding the pub clapped and cheered so loud Mal could barely hear Cameron talking into the microphone. "Alright New Providence, we're the Wandering Bards and tonight I have a special treat for you all. When I was first learning to write songs I had a best friend, a partner in crime who helped me write what became my first big successes. Tonight for one performance only I bring you the original tricky pixie, my girl River!" Cameron introduced. The crowd cheered again as River bounded onto the stage looking as if she had always been there. Cameron put on her guitar as River took her place in front of the microphone at the front of the stage. "One…two…one, two, three, four!" River counted off glancing back at the band causing a loud rocking tune to flow over the crowd. "_My made-up mind was not put here for you to change. You think that I am your lost cause, so beautiful and strange. Minding my own business 'til you criticized my friends. It's on now, time to go now. Let the heresy begin_." River sang loud and clear in a surprisingly good voice.

Soon the entire bar was jumping and Mal signaled the others to slip out one at a time. Once they were all standing on the side of the building Mal gave Simon the signal to turn on the recorded loop and Zoe to meet them with the mule. While Mal waited for Zoe, Jayne watched Kaylee's back while she popped the panel on the keypad locking mechanism and rewired it allowing the doors to swing open. Just as the doors opened Zoe arrived and drove the mule inside. Kaylee closed the doors with the other three inside, keeping watch while they loaded the cargo. In less than twenty minutes the cargo was being driven back to the ship and they were slipping back into the bar to watch the rest of the performance.

The next day River sat on the bridge watching the stars go by as they headed for Persephone and the twins buyer for the silver, which oddly enough turned out to be Badger. She knew Mal was hoping he'd have a job for them once this one was done, something that might pay equally as well. They all knew jobs from the twins were rare, even with him being unreliable Badger was still their main source for well-paying jobs. Luckily for them, he had a soft spot for River and dealt with them more fairly when she went on the meets. As she mused on things, the wave alert began to beep pulling River out of her thoughts. Looking at the address, she saw it was from Cameron's hotel on Greenleaf. Shock flooded her, River hadn't told Cameron what ship she was on so it would have taken effort for the other woman to find out the name and then get the wave address. She likely would have needed to bribe someone at the landing office at the docks.

Hesitantly answering the wave River put on a bright smile as her old friend came onto the screen. "Cameron, this is a surprise." River greeted. "Yeah, especially since it didn't occur to me you conveniently forgot to tell me what ship you're on until after you'd left." Cameron said tensely. "I didn't forgot, I didn't tell you because you didn't ask. It's been years Cameron; I'm not the same person I was back then. I'm not used to volunteering information." River defended calmly. "Are you also used to stealing? Because the bar we performed in last night had their storage barn robbed of half a shipment of expensive cider while we were on stage, twenty barrels. I got accused of being part of a plot because of the reputation of your captain." Cameron stated angrily. "Look Cameron, I'm sorry the place was robbed and I'm sorry that my associations with Mal made you look bad. However, I was on stage with you and you _saw_ my crew at their table. How are we supposed to have stolen anything?" River questioned folding her arms defensively. "Not all of your crew was in the bar." Cameron pointed out. "So what you think Simon, Inara, and Zoe carried half a shipment of cider back to the ship by themselves without anyone seeing them? Really, Cameron don't be ridiculous. Inara wouldn't even be able to lift a barrel of cider on her own, Zoe has a six month old to look to and Simon no one would ever accuse him of being a criminal master mind." River scoffed convincingly. Cameron stared at her as if wanting to believe but not quite able to. "I wish I could believe you, but it seems too convenient." Cameron said at last. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Good-bye Cameron." River told her sadly. "Good-bye River." Cameron echoed tonelessly just before the wave cut off.

"Satisfied?" River asked not looking over at the doorway her brother was hovering in. "I…I'm sorry you lost your friend." Simon told her stepping onto the bridge awkwardly. "No, you're really not. I did what I did with her, you don't have to like it, but I'd appreciate it if you let it the hell go already." River said glancing at him. "I'll do my best." Simon answered sitting in Wash's seat and picking up the T-Rex. "I hope you aren't going to get like this if I ever get together with Jayne." She sighed leaning back in her seat. "Jayne makes more sense to me. I can see the potential for physical appeal even if I think he's an overgrown ape. I also recognize that you're a grown woman now and it's not my place to tell you not to take a lover. It would be hypocritical given my relationship with Kaylee." Simon rationalized. "You like him, he annoys you yes, but you actually like him now." River said surprised. "You could do worse." Simon shrugged. River burst out laughing catching her brother off guard. "Oh Simon, only you would think a rim born ape gone wrong thing, _hulk_ of a man is better than a core bred _woman_." River observed chuckling. Simon grinned wryly acknowledging the irony yet not apologizing for his feelings on the matter. "You know Jayne should really send Cameron a thank you note." River told him. "Why?" Simon asked baffled. "Because if she hadn't appeared and showed you the alternative you'd have given him holy hell if we actually moved beyond flirting." River pointed out with a laugh.

A day out from Greenleaf River found herself relieved in the middle of shift by Zoe wanting to take the helm for a while. With nothing else to do, River reached out with her senses and felt Jayne in the engine room with Kaylee. They both felt lighthearted and happy in each other's company so River headed their way. Stepping into the short corridor just off the engine room River froze as she sensed the lust rolling off Jayne as he talked to Kaylee. She could see he was leaning on the engine as Kaylee lay half under it and he seemed to be staring at her coverall-covered legs. "I'm just sayin Kay it's different. I mean take you and me okay. We're both from the rim, got lots in common right; some would say we was perfect for each other." He was saying. River felt like her heart had been pressed into a vice, she turned sharply, stumbling away from them and throwing up every block she had so as not to have to know anymore, she fled.

By the time dinner rolled around River was back in control of her emotions and determined not to let Jayne suck her back in. She'd made the mistake of ignoring why he began pursuing her because she was enjoying being desired. She would not make the same mistake twice. River walked into the kitchen and rather than sit next to Jayne, sat at the other end of the table in Book's old spot. Jayne looked at her oddly but didn't comment on her seating choice. Throughout the meal, she was perfectly agreeable and pleasant, yet when forced to speak to or interact with Jayne her manned was stiff and reserved. Everyone noticed the change in dynamic but no one had a clue as to what changed or why. Jayne found himself getting angrier and angrier as she kept him at arm's length and by the end of the meal was more than happy to follow her to the bridge. "I do something to piss you off?" he asked as she settled into her chair. "No." River answered. "Then why are you actin all stiff and formal?" Jayne demanded to know. "I just…look Jayne I really can't get into this right now. My head is pounding and I just can't…"she trailed off sounding exhausted as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Looking at her huddle and emotional form Jayne suddenly smiled. "Alright darlin, you just relax and maybe you'll feel better tomorrow." He said before heading to his bunk. Shutting the hatch Jayne grinned to himself glad to have solved the mystery. Clearly, it was her time and she was just being all female, she'd be right as rain in a day or two.

Over the next two days, Jayne was unusually solicitous. He brought River tea and snacks on the bridge, offered to brush her hair and even asked if she wanted him to move his weight bench so she'd have more room to dance. Still she avoided him and held herself aloof refusing to be friendly with him, let alone flirty as they had been. By the time the set down at the Eavesdown docks, he was convinced this weren't no female thing anymore; she was just being bitchy on purpose. Waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, he decided they needed to clear the air before the meet in a few hours.

River could sense him and knew he was going to try to force a confrontation. Having no choice but to leave the bridge on Mal's order, she used her speed and agility to just barely slip past him. "Hang on girl we gotta talk." Jayne said following. "Mal wants us in the bay." River answered as she hurried along. "Riv, you can't run from this forever. Will you just tell me what I did already so's I can get to fixin it?" he asked frustrated as they reached the top of the stairs leading down to the bay floor where everyone else was waiting on them. "I have neither the time nor the inclination to deal with you right now." River said jogging down the stairs.

"When the hell did ya turn so gorram frigid?" Jayne spat frustration lacing every syllable as his feet hit deck plating. River whirled on him her eyes blazing angrily. "Me?! You honestly think _I'm_ the wrong one in this situation? Maybe you're right; maybe my heart has gone cold, to protect itself from _you_. I'm a fucking _reader_ remember? Did you really think I wouldn't know, wouldn't feel it? I'm _in love_ with you, you big _stupid_ son of a bitch and _you_, the _only_ reason you want me _at all_ is to prove a point, to prove you're the permanent kind, to prove it to **Kaylee**! So maybe I am frigid, but Jayne I could never be as cold as you." River ranted her chest heaving as if she'd run a minute mile. Jayne gaped at her, his mouth hanging open in shock, his eyes boring into hers. Humiliation flooded River's body as she realized that she had not only outed his feelings for Kaylee, but also admitted to him and the rest of the crew that she was in love with the merc. The merc who wanted the woman that was in love with her brother. A whimper of pain ripped out of her throat as she spun on her heel turning her back on him and running for the open bay doors. She heard him calling out for her as she sped off the ship but ignored it choosing to lose herself in the press of humanity crowding the Eavesdown docks.

Jayne stood there in shock, barely aware he'd yelled her name. She was in love with him, had spent all these weeks letting him get close yet somehow she still thought he wanted Kaylee. "Umm Jayne, maybe we oughta talk." Kaylee suggested uncomfortably. Hearing her voice spurred Jayne into action. "Ain't got no time for you Kaylee, right now I gotta go find the messed up crazy girl I have the misfortune of fallin for." He said heading for the ramp. "Jayne wait." Mal said catching his arm. "Mal I ain't got time…" he protested. " I'm just sayin, we do this smart. Take a comm and keep in touch with us. Simon I want you and Inara out lookin too. Kaylee need you to stay with the ship and Thea while the rest of us look. Regardless Jayne, you need to meet me and Zoe at Badgers in three hours." Mal ordered. Jayne started to protest but at the look on Mal's face he nodded and marched off the ship comm in hand.

Three hours later, they gathered at Badgers without a hint of River anywhere. Jayne just wanted the meet to be over and was happy to let the little weasel's men do the unloading. Once the cargo had been verified Badger walked into the room and greeted them. "Well, well look what the cat drug in. Lookin a bit frayed around the edges mate, and where's my favorite little bit? Don't tell me she wised up and left your employ?" he asked smirking. Jayne growled and stepped forward but Mal moved in front of him. "Actually the girls done run off and we were hoping you'd help us find her." He said. "Why should I? If the girl left of her own accord who am I to bring her back kickin and screamin?" Badger asked sounding unconcerned. Jayne looked at him sharply, taking in the overly casual air and tone before he snarled at the little man. "He's got her, the bastards got River." He accused stepping around Mal. "Hey now, only people with me are folks who want to be. Maybe you should have a better care in the future Cobb, usin pretty little things to make a gorram point, for shame." Badger taunted.

"Where is she?" snapped Mal trying to keep his temper. "Safe and sound mate, and that's where she'll stay 'til _she_ decides otherwise." Badger said. Jayne snarled again and lunged at the smaller man only to find himself lying flat on his back with River's boot on his chest. "You will not harm him." River demanded before moving to Badger's side. "Badger? You run to fuckin Badger?" Jayne spat climbing to his feet. "Albatross, we can work this all out. Just come on over here and we'll finish this deal then bring you back to your brother." Mal said hating to see her by the other man's side. Jayne lunged forward and yanked River away from Badger in one swift movement. "You are without a doubt the most frustratin, annoying, bassackward woman I have ever met. Shoutin you love me then runnin to him? You go crazy again?" Jayne growled.

"Me? You eavesdropped on a private conversation, heard Kaylee say you aren't a permanent kind of man, and based solely off her bad opinion of you decided to marry me. I only let you try and win me over because I already had feelings for you, what's your excuse?" River shot back, jerking out of his grasp. "Okay maybe it pissed me off her sayin I ain't the kinda man that'd be good for you. Don't mean I only wanted you cause she said I couldn't have you. I was already havin thoughts about you, feelin different than I was. It was her sayin you should stay away from me that made me realize I…"Jayne trailed off glancing at Mal, Zoe, and Badger. "Made you realize what? That maybe if she saw how good you treated me she'd give you a chance? That she'd leave Simon for you? Hell maybe if I was pissed at you and Simon broken hearted over loosing Kaylee we'd finally leave the ship and you'd get what you always wanted." River accused.

"Gorram it woman I don't want Kaylee! And if I wanted you gone why the hell have I been out searching for you for the last three hours?" Jayne challenged. "I'm just sayin Kay it's different. I mean take you and me okay. We're both from the rim, got lots in common right; some would say we was perfect for each other." River snarled angrily repeating his words from a few days before. Jayne stared at her in disbelief for a long moment before he started laughing. "Oh hell girl, for a genius you sure are stupid." He laughed. River flushed under his ridicule and turned to flee the room only to have Jayne pull her flush against him not letting her run without a fight. "Jayne, take her back to the ship we got a deal to finish." Mal ordered softly. "Now wait a minute, I don't like the idea of my little friend bein forced back to the ship by the very man she ran from in the first place." Badger complained putting a hand on River's shoulder. Badgers touch seemed to spur her into motion and River slid her hand up, digging two fingers into Jayne's arm at an odd angle, causing his arm to go limp and drop away from her. River stepped back from him silently taking her place behind Badger, a challenge flashing in her eyes.

"You really throwin your lot in with him over us River?" Zoe asked softly. River's gaze snapped to Zoe and Mal standing several feet from Jayne. "No, I just…I need some time." She pleaded. "You need to be tied down and made to listen gorram it." Jayne growled. "Way I see it this is a private issue that needs to be dealt with at time that ain't now. River, tell Badger you ain't leavin Serenity." Mal ordered. "He's right Badger; Serenity is my home, no matter what happens." River hugged Badger and kissed him on the cheek ignoring Jayne's anger. "You ever change your mind love." Badger invited with a wink. River nodded hugging him again. "Permission to return to the ship sir?" River asked turning back to Mal. "Granted, Zoe go with her and keep the others the hell away from her." Mal answered sending a significant glance at his first mate. River kissed Badger on the cheek once more, before following Zoe out of the office.

Back on the ship, Zoe and River sat silently on the bridge waiting for the others to return. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was choosing Badger over Serenity. That was never my intention." River apologized. "I know little one, so does Mal. Piece of advice?" Zoe asked glancing at her. "Please." River replied. "If you really truly love him, don't waste time fighting." Zoe told her. River held her gaze for a long moment before nodding. Zoe nodded back with a small smile.

To Jayne it seemed forever before he was allowed to seek River out. He had to finish the deal with Badger, go back to the ship, and get through dinner before Mal would let him anywhere near the bridge. Stomping up the steps Jayne walked onto the bridge and spun the chair around looking down at River curled up on the seat. "Badger?" he growled hurt and furious. "Where else could I have gone?" River asked back looking up at him. "How about not runnin in the first gorram place?" he snarled. "How about not acting like this is all my fault? You are just as much to blame as I am. Only difference is I tried to correct my mistakes, I tried to pull back." River shot back. "I don't want Kaylee." Jayne said plainly. "I want to believe you, but I don't think I can. You talked yourself into wanting me, I heard you do it. So even if it feels like the truth to you, it isn't." River explained. "You think you know what I feel for you but you don't. I've gotten real good at hidin things from folks." Jayne defended. "Even from yourself." River told him sadly.

"I know my own gorram mind! Just like I know if you'd a listened in a mite longer, you'd a realized I told Kaylee she and I _seemed_ like a match but that what seems obvious like ain't always true. Like you thinkin I only started wantin you cause I heard you wanted me." Jayne told her frustrated. "So you're saying I'm a victim of post hoc ergo propter hoc?" River asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Huh?" he spluttered confused. "It means after it, therefore because of it. In other words if I started the ship just before you lit a cigar, you lit the cigar because I started the ship." River explained. "That's stupid." Jayne scoffed. "Exactly." Rive agreed. Jayne stared at her as it slowly dawned on him that she'd just gotten him to call himself stupid. "You little, that's it. Woman if I didn't truly down to my boots want you, be fallin for you why the hell would I be up here? You don't wanna believe me? Fine, read my mind. Shift through the whole damn thing, then if you don't believe it I'll give up never bother you about it again." Jayne challenged eyes flashing.

River stood slowly, her brown eyes filled with resigned sorrow. "No." she said solemnly. Jayne stared at her, confusion creeping over his face. "What do you mean, no?" he asked finally. "I mean thoughts lie. How many times have you thought of something you'd never do? How many times in your life have you been sure you wanted something and then once you got it realized that it wasn't as good as you imagined it would be?" River asked softly. "That don't mean…" he tried. " But it does. You want me. You want to tease, and flirt and sex me. I know you do, I've encouraged it, and whatever brought it on its honest. I have never once doubted that." She interrupted. "So what's the gorram problem here?" Jayne growled frustrated. "The problem is what it always was. You _want_ me. I'm in _love_ with you. Remember what I said to you the night I came to your bunk?" River asked. Jayne stared at her trying to remember what she'd said but there'd been a half-naked girl in his lap and it was all kind of fuzzy. "I said the day you can honestly tell me you love me is the day you can finish what we just started." She reminded him.

Jayne looked down into her eyes for a long time before he spoke again. "It ain't that I don't love you, I _do_ care. Got true lovin type feelins for you. Was feelin soft toward you long before Kaylee ever opened her mouth. Yeah, I wanna sex you and all that, but it ain't just that neither. Riv, you know this ain't easy for a man like me, bein soft gets men like me killed. You…you can't fault me for bein slower at this stuff than you darlin'. It ain't like I don't feel this stuff I just…" Jayne broke off giving up on words as he hauled her into his arms and kissed square on the mouth. Lifting her into his arms Jayne poured every bit of emotion he couldn't express into that kiss. At first she hung there stiff as a board, shock running through her before melting into him. Jayne tightened his arms around her, relief ringing through him. "This mean you're gonna let me in baby girl?" Jayne asked pulling back far enough to see her face.

"Kaylee drops into your bunk, naked, horny and suddenly single. Your response is?" River asked smiling. "To look over at you and ask for a threesome?" Jayne asked back grinning. "We can have a threesome with Kaylee." River purred seductively. "Yeah?" Jayne questioned with a laugh. "Oh yeah, right after that threesome Badger." River replied grinning. Jayne looked disgusted for a moment as he turned and dropped into her chair settling her on his lap. "Speakin a that little weasel what the hell were you thinkin runnin off…" Jayne began to rant. "To the one mostly safe place you were bound to show up at?" River finished blushing prettily. Jayne stared at her before slowly shaking his head. "I ain't never goin to win an argument with you am I?" he asked wryly.

"No, but you know what's way better than winning? Make up sex, and given our tempers I'm thinking we'll have plenty." River said shifting so she was straddling his lap. "Not to mention hot, angry sexin." Jayne practically purred. "That mean you're going to spank me when I'm naughty?" River whispered pressing close to him. "Oh darlin' the things I'm gonna do to you." He moaned gripping her hips. "On the bridge?! Gorram it, what the hell is it with my pilots and sexin on my gorram bridge? Out, both of you out now! You got bunks, pick one." Mal ordered traumatized. River let go of Jayne and climbed off his lap. "The helm is yours sir, I need this man to tear all my clothes off." River paraphrased with a smirk as she tugged Jayne to his feet and headed toward the door. "Hell yeah." Jayne agreed enthusiastically hurrying toward the door eager to get her back in his bunk as Mal sat in the pilot's seat.

"This is entirely your fault you know." Mal told the T-Rex seriously as he tried to ignore the giggles coming from River as they retreated. Not long after River disappeared with Jayne, Zoe appeared on the bridge. Glancing back at her Mal started to get up but she waved him back down, sitting in River's place instead. "You know, time was that when I came up here to sit with the man in that chair I'd be sittin in it with him." Zoe commented leaving Mal smirking at her as she continued. "Wash called it you know. Told me a long time ago Jayne pushed that girl away cause he saw something in her he wanted for his own. I thought he was crazy as River was, seein things that ain't there. I'd owe him ten credits were he here to see this." Zoe said softly as she gazed out at the stars. "You ever feel like takin this chair for a spin you just let me know, I'm sure 'Nara won't mind sharin." Mal teased. "Careful, I'm like to take you up on that." Zoe answered her voice serious. "Really?" Mal squeaked suddenly uncomfortable. "If you're truly offering, after all Inara's a beautiful woman. Not saying I've ever wanted a woman but a real companion, well that's an experience." Zoe teased watching Mal's face convey annoyance and curiosity at the same time. Silence fell between them for a long moment before Mal spoke again. "Well since I'm bein all generous and all, can I watch?"

The End

Chinese Translations

chui ta mao gao pi gu: blow it out your ass


End file.
